brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Master
The ' ' is a character in Brütal Legend. He is a motorcycle-driving bass mystic who lives at the top of the Thunderhorn and has the power to heal his allies by playing his bass guitar. Story Early in Eddie's journey, he must reach the top of this mountain so that the Kill Master can heal Ophelia, who is severely wounded. To get there, the player will have to survive stampedes of Raptor Elks and Lionwhyte's minions. Unfortunately, Ophelia's wounds are so grave that even the Kill Master's heaviest strings aren't enough to heal her, and Eddie must journey into the lair of the Metal Queen to get bass strings heavy enough to save her. He has a personal hatred of General Lionwhyte, doing anything to "piss him off". After being given the offer, the Kill Master joined the ranks of Ironheade, along with his Thunderhogs. After Lionwhyte is killed, Eddie may ask him why he didn't leave. He claims he wants to see where this "revolution" is headed. Upon meeting Rima, he impresses her near instantly by healing her and her Metal Beast, which apparently feels fuzzy and warm. Eddie wonders how bassists do it, since he had to summon evidence of his father being an ancient hero just to avoid being burned to death by her.}} Appearances * Kill Master's Mercy * Lair of the Metal Queen * To the Slaughter * Battle for Bladehenge * Doom's Dawn * Regret's Infinite Mire * Abomination Overdrive Double Team is a unique version of the Thunderhog unit. Drivable vehicle. Eddie can take the bass guitar and produce a massive sonic blast, temporarily stunning nearby infantry and vehicles, along with boosting the healing performed by the Kill Master. Trivia *The Kill Master is modeled after the late Lemmy Kilmister, right down to the two warts on his left cheek. The name "Kill Master" is a reference to Lemmy's surname, Kilmister. *His name is merely to keep out intruders, the Kill Master himself having taken an oath to not harm others. *The Kill Master appears as the first Thunderhog hired by the player. *After finishing the game, the Kill Master can be found at his home at the Thunderhorn. Speaking with the Thunderhog Riders will lead to Eddie sitting down and drinking beer with them, while listening to the Kill Master play the bass. *The Kill Master's bass is modeled to resemble the iconic Rickenbacker bass used by Lemmy of Motorhead *Kill Master does all his own solos. *During Regret's Infinite Mire, if Rima's Metal Beast is hurt and the Killmaster is close enough to heal it, the following dialogue is heard: Rima: "What...what's that sound? I feel so alive!", Eddie: "Oh, that's our bassist.", Killmaster: "Just doing my job, ma'am", Rima: "(moans pleased)", Eddie: "Man, what is it with bass players?". This may be based on the cliché wherein bass players are very popular with women. *After the mission 'Doom's Dawn', Eddie can ask the Kill Master whether or not he will leave now that Lionwhyte is dead. The Kill Master will respond with "After what happened with Lars, I'm here 'till the end now" *After finding out about his father (Riggnarok), Eddie can ask the Kill Master whether or not he knew him back when he was around. The Kill Master will respond with "Dunno, I was drinking a lot back then". *It would be safe to assume that the Kill Master, his Thunderhogs and General Lionwhyte were the only ones pleasing the Metal Gods before Eddie's arrival. Gallery Eddie and Kill Master.jpg Kill Master Bike.jpg Kill Master Fog.png Kill Master Bass.jpg Thunderhog Double Team.jpg KillMasterArt.jpg ironheadecelebration.jpg kmsmokes_eyy.jpg Ironheadecelebrate2.jpg Related Content Category:Characters Category:Ironheade Category:Humans